1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing technology, and in particular, to technology with which an object included in image data is managed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with environmental issues becoming more significant, a paperless system has been rapidly introduced in offices. As technology that realizes the paperless system, there is technology with which paper documents stored in a binder or the like are read using a scanner so that the read images are converted into electronic data and stored.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-358857 (Patent Document 1) proposes a document management system in which such electronic data is stored in a storage apparatus and managed, an image communication system in which data is transmitted to a distant place, and the like. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-326490 (Patent Document 2) proposes an image processing method for converting an input image into vector data in order to easily reuse information saved in the form of a paper document or image data. Specifically, Patent Document 2 discloses technology with which region splitting/dividing is performed on image data so that the data is split into a character region, a line drawing region (a table region and a graphic region), or a photographic image region and, thereafter, designation of a rectangular block on which vectorization is to be performed is received from a user. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-263642 (Patent Document 3) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-30430 (Patent Document 4) disclose technology with which region splitting is performed using a labeling method or the like so that region information on individual images is obtained.
However, for example, with the technology disclosed in Patent Document 2, a region including a plurality of images (objects) is often obtained as a result of region splitting. Therefore, region splitting information regarding the desired individual images cannot be obtained and, thus, the user has to perform an editorial operation again using a PC or the like, which is troublesome. That is, there has been a problem that the technology is unsuitable for the editing and reuse of individual images.
On the other hand, region information regarding individual images can be obtained through region splitting using the labeling method or the like. However, if all pieces of region information are saved at all times, the data amount will be enormous and, thus, this requires a large amount of storage space. In addition, when an image search is performed, there is a problem that processing time becomes significantly longer.
The present invention was achieved in view of the aforementioned problems, and an object thereof is to provide technology with which an object in image data can be managed in further appropriate units.